


Catch (Me When I Fall)

by therogueheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Safe For Work, peter falls a lot, peter is a clumsy kitten, sfw, soft, thats basically it, tony catches him, tumblr import
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therogueheart/pseuds/therogueheart
Summary: Peter falls. Tony has always had good reflexes.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 242





	Catch (Me When I Fall)

The first time Tony catches him, Peter is walking at his side through a gala, dress shoes brand new and slippy on the highly polished floor. And all the spider senses in the world couldn’t save him from one leg shooting out from underneath him as he attempts to stop; arms pinwheeling as he begins to tip backwards. 

Only, Tony is quicker. For an older man who no enhanced reflexes he moves faster than Peter thought possible. One large, rough hand caught Peter’s flailing one and a strong arm clad in expensive cotton is sliding around his back, Tony ducking down low with him. The pose they end up in is almost like a dance, as though they planned it. Someone in the distance applauded and the gala continues. 

Except Tony is still holding his hand, still ducked low and Peter’s whole weight is resting on his arm, but Tony doesn’t seem to mind. Doesn’t seem to struggle with the weight. As he’s framed by soft, golden light, eyes sharp and bright and heaven forbid; Peter actually forgets to breathe. He feels timeless, draped in Tony’s hold, close enough that if he wanted to all he’d have to do is tip his head to kiss him.

And then Tony is hauling him upright elegantly, twirling him until they’re side by side and Peter is held upright by the arm around his waist. There’s a dazzling smile that crinkles the corner of his mouth; and some quirky quip on his tongue. Peter doesn’t hear it, lost in gazing at the way Tony’s eyes reflect the chandelier opposite.

Peter thinks about falling, a lot. He doesn’t exactly have to fake it. He’s clumsy as a newborn foal regardless of what persona he’s wearing. Superhero or highschooler or intern, he's a hazard to himself and generally anything or anyone in his vicinity. Somehow, miraculously, it's never _bad_. He's careful, responsible. Does his best to make sure that despite his various lives he stays safe. 

Except; he falls.

For real, this time. Miles and miles above the ground and falling. His weapons are useless, the suit somehow malfunctioned from the massive stroke of energy. The wind is unbearably loud in his ears and he begun to feel a little sick with the sensation of hurtling towards the ground.

_This is it. I never got to say goodbye to May. I never got to graduate. I never got to see Ned get married. I never got to kiss Mr. Stark._

The sky is blue. Bright blue and cloudless and he let himself stare at it as he fell. It wouldn’t hurt. He knew that much. At this height impact was certain death. Except, there’s another roaring in his ears. Different, deeper than the wind. Familiar in such a way that a broken mewl escaped his mouth.

Tony Stark was surging up towards him, arms outstretched. Peter let himself turn, tucking himself up the closer they got to each other. The ground was close, too. Closer than Peter would like. Grey and looming and awfully solid. 

Except Tony is suddenly besides him, and the thrusters cut out, and Tony Stark is falling with him. At least, until gentle hands close over his sides, his legs, pulling him close against the solid metal chest of the suit. It’s as gentle as Tony can be, but still hurts a little with the force of the air pushing their bodies together. 

Tony cradles him like a doll, one hand closing over the side of his face to protect him, the other wrapped around a thigh. They immediately begin to slow, thrusters kicking in as their speeding drop to the ground became a gradual float. Peter still bounced in Tony’s arms when they landed, the billionaire dropping to one knee so that Peter could sit, back supporting against his leg.

The Iron mask melts away, and Tony’s eyes are still bright. But they’re glossy, wet with almost-tears. His cheeks are flushed and his hands shake when he reaches for Peter’s own mask, ripping it from his face and leaning close, resting their foreheads together. 

“Pete- _Fuck_. I caught you. I _caught you_ , you’re okay”. It sounds like a prayer. A thank you. As though Tony is trying to reassure _himself_ , not Peter. And Peter can still barely breathe, can’t stop his own hands from shaking as they reach up.

One cupped Tony’s cheek, tender and guiding against the soft stubble there. The other buried deep into his hair, wild and soft and silky, dragged Tony those final inches until breathing each other’s space becomes an airless, frantic kiss.


End file.
